My One and Only
by vampiregurl180
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are best friends. Always there for each other, what happens when their feelings lead them to something more? Summaries are really not my specialty
1. Prologue

**My One and Only**

**Inu-chan**

**Prologue**

"Inuyasha! Get your lazy ass out of bed now!" His older brother called from outside the younger hanyou's bedroom door. "Just a few more minutes Sesshoumaru." The aforementioned Inuyasha called back in a groggy voice.

He really didn't feel like going to school. That meant that it would be the end of his summer vacation, which meant that he would be waking up to hell. You see, Inuyasha was now a senior in high school. He now has all the duties of making sure he graduates. (Not that he cares; Sesshoumaru's making him do it because he thinks it'll look good on his transcript.) He is now the captain of the football team and now he has to deal with all the newbies.

Inuyasha listened for a minute. He didn't hear the annoying breathing of his brother, nor did he smell his foul scent. He wondered what he could be up to seeing as how he liked to play tricks on him once in a while. He paid no mind to it and figured he had a good chance to catch up on some much needed sleep. But the thing is, when Inuyasha's out, he's out like a light. So, his heightened senses didn't notice Sesshoumaru creeping into his room, and stealthily walking up to his bed with a bucket full of ice water. Sesshoumaru raised the bucket over his head and yelled "Get up!" The icy cold liquid came pouring down on Inuyasha. He jumped up and screamed, "What the hell was that for!"

"I said get up." Sesshoumaru answered, and calmly walked out of the room. Inuyasha glared after him and then headed towards his bathroom muttering curses about a certain brother of his. "You forgot I can hear that!" Sesshoumaru called out.

"Good, then you won't mind me saying it out loud, Fuck you!" Inuyasha went inside his bathroom and shut the door. He set his shower temperature and soon undressed and stepped under the water. When he was nice and clean, he turned off the water and grabbed a towel that was hanging on the wall next to him and wrapped it around his waist. He then stepped out of the shower and strolled over to the mirror.

Inuyasha had long, silvery-white hair just like his brother. The only things that kept them from being twins, was that Sesshoumaru had two magenta colored stripes on both sides of his cheeks, and a purple crescent moon adorned his forehead. Inuyasha didn't have any of those. He just had his boyish good looks. He learned that those marks had to do with Sess being a full-blooded demon, while he was only half. His father had remarried after his first wife, Sesshoumaru's mother, died.

'Hmph! Who cares?' he thought. He looked in the cabinet, pulled out his toothbrush, put special toothpaste (too many chemicals are bad for his demon teeth) on it, and proceeded to brush his teeth. Soon he came out and dried off what ever hadn't dried already on his body and hair. He headed to his closet and pulled out his favorite red shirt. He then went over to his dresser and pulled out his boxers and a pair of blue jeans. He slipped on the boxers, then the pants, and finally the shirt. He went over to his desk and grabbed his red baseball cap, and set that over his ears. He put on a pair of socks, grabbed his sneakers, his book bag, and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

When he got to the kitchen, he saw Sesshoumaru having breakfast. "I'm leaving." He said still angry at his brothers form of a wake up call. "No breakfast today?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No I don't feel hungry." Inuyasha replied putting on his sneakers, then left out the front door, making sure to grab his car keys. He opened the garage door and proceeded to get into his red Ferrari that Sess gave him when he got his license after his third time trying. Tossing his book bag onto the passenger seat, he put the key in the ignition and started the engine. He backed out the garage and hit the button on his keys, closing the garage door. He then put the car in drive and headed down the street to pick up his best friend.

So, what do you think? This is my first fanfic put up for all to view. Think I should continue? Was Sess too OOC? Read and Review!

Inu


	2. Chapter 2

**Terribly sorry for the delay, but I have parents that limit my internet usage. And I have a bunch of other things to do. Thank you so very much to **_KiraTakahashi13_, **and** _darkwhiterose_** two of the first to review for my story. So this chapter is for you.**

**Chapter 2: So… Did You?**

'Inu is late' a girl with black hair and blue eyes thought. She sat on the steps of the Higurashi Shrine, or better yet, the Sunset Shrine as called by most American tourists, that she called home. She was waiting for her best friend to pick her up so they could go to school. Soon she heard the horn of the car she knew to be her best friends.

"Hey Kagome! Hurry up and get in the car!" Kagome rolled her eyes as she hurried down the stairs. As Kagome reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked inside the car and saw a fuming Inuyasha sitting in the driver's seat. She went up the passenger side, opened the door and got in.

"Why are you in a sucky mood today?" she asked. Inuyasha just continued driving and after a few minutes finally answered.

"My brothers version of a wake up call."

"What did he do?" Kagome asked. She knew Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru. She also knew of the side of him that liked to pull pranks once in a while. Although she thought he could be distant and cold around people that he didn't know, once you got to know him, he could be very nice and warm hearted.

"He doused me with cold water, that's what he did." Inuyasha snarled. Kagome giggled. "That's not funny!" he yelled.

"Yes it is. I know how hard it can be to wake you up, so I'm not really surprised." She said.

Inuyasha growled. "So you're just going to take his side. I thought you were supposed to be _my _best friend."

"Inuyasha, I _am _your best friend, and I am not siding with Sesshomaru. I'm just saying that seeing how hard it is to get you up, and how you keep breaking all of your alarm clocks, even the supposed 'indestructible' ones, he, _we_ have to resort to unkindly methods of getting you up." She explained.

"Feh. It's not my fault that they don't make them 'hanyou proof'." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Not the point. Have you ever thought of _not_ breaking your alarm clocks and just getting up on time?" she asked.

Inuyasha didn't even have to think about the answer. "No, you know I love to sleep."

"Okay then, that's why we resort to those methods. If we don't get you up for school using these methods, how will you get an education?"

"Feh, I don't want one." He answered.

Kagome sighed. "That's not the point either. The point is that if you get up on time, you will not get, as you say, 'doused' with cold water." Kagome finished making quotation marks with her fingers. "Try it. You'll see."

"Hmph." Inuyasha just pulled into the student parking lot. He parked the car in the space he marked as 'his' and turned off the engine.

He and Kagome got out of the car, and walked over to the usual spot where they always met their friends Sango and Miroku.

Sango had long, black hair and magenta colored eyes. She was wearing a light pink v-neck shirt and a white jean skirt with pink Converse shoes. Her favorite color was pink, so you would hardly see her without some form of pink in her outfit..

Miroku had short black hair that was pulled back and tied at the nape of his neck. He was wearing black jeans with a dark purple button up shirt. He also had beads wrapped around his wrist. He wore them everyday. When people asked him why he was wearing them, he told them that he didn't know, that he just had a feeling that they were important.

Miroku Oriyama had a huge crush on Sango Arima. He thought she was the most beautiful creature ever to walk this earth. Problem was, he couldn't tell her how much he liked her, and when he tried to show her, he ended up getting smacked and called a pervert. Could the reason for that be that he always tried to grope her whenever she was near him? Maybe, but there was nothing he could do about that.

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting by their tree talking when Sango and Miroku came up. "Will you stop touching me!" Sango yelled.

"But Sango, my love, I can't help it, your radiant beauty shames the sun." Sango blushed.

"I see you two are still at it. Why don't you give up all this petty fighting and just go fuck each other? It's better." Inuyasha asked. The last statement piqued Kagome's interest.

"How can you think that I like this lech?" Sango yelled. 'Okay, that was a lie, I just don't like it when he gropes me in front of all these people.' She thought. She then realized what her previous thought was describing and quickly added, 'Not that it's okay when we're alone either.'

"I like your idea." Miroku said to Inuyasha. "Sango, my place after school."

"Stay away from me hentai!"

Meanwhile, as Miroku and Sango were arguing (mainly Sango), Kagome had something to talk to Inuyasha about.

"So…"

"So what?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"So what did you mean by that?"

"By what?"

"When you told Miroku that he and Sango should just go fuck and that it was better." She asked moving closer to Inu.

"What are you getting at?" Inuyasha asked backing away inch by inch. Kagome could be really scary when he wanted to know something. This was one of those times.

"Did you do 'it'?" She replied. (a/n: rather blunt and to the point isn't she?)

Inuyasha looked at her as if she'd grown another head. "Uh, do what?" he asked confused even more.

"You know the 'dirty deed'" she emphasized even more.

"What 'dirty deed'?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome's face fell. 'How can he be so dense?' She thought. "Had sex, you moron."

Suddenly flustered, he said, "What! NO! And even if I did, why would I tell you?"

"Aww, come on Inu, I just want to know her name. You tell me everything, remember?" she whined.

"No I don't!"

Who's the one that couldn't sleep without a nite-light until he was eight?" Kagome asked.

"Uhh…That-"

"Who is the one that still has the 'pink' bunny that his mother gave him?"

"I can't get rid of that! That's the only thing of hers that I have left!" Inuyasha defended.

"Okay, but who still has a blankie that was so soft he named it Mr. Snuggles?" Kagome embarrassed him even further, "That you sleep with every night?"

"OKAY! OKAY! STOP! I do tell you everything. Or more likely, you find out in some odd way, but I can't believe I'm admitting this to you, but I have _never _had sex." He said with extra emphasis. "Believe me, when I do, you'd know it by actions alone." He turned his head away from hers.

Kagome sighed of relief. She didn't know what she was going to do if he said yes. After all, she did love him. 'I mean, how could I not? Those amber eyes, that long, silver hair, that never-ending smirk.' Kagome sighed again, only this time, it seemed almost dreamily. 'Oh my gosh, I sound like I'm a love-sick puppy.' Kagome shook her head, clearing her min of all thoughts before getting back to the situation at hand.

"Yeah, I'd know, I'd have to deal with twice your cocky attitude."

"Arrrgh!" Came from an angry Sango. Before Inu could retort, Sango grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her up from the ground.

"Come on Kagome, lets go." And she pulled the girl into the school building, leaving the guys sitting dumbfounded.

I'm back! That's it for right now. I have up to chapter 6 written out, just adding a few minor details. Since I type really fast, the next chapter should be out soon. It just depends on whether or not I feel like typing. I'm really lazy, honestly.

Isn't Kagome just too nosy? She gives great advice though, so I guess it all evens out. Review Please

Inu


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Bet**

"Sango is it really that bad?" Kagome asked as Sango pulled her down the halls towards their row of lockers.

"He doesn't know how to keep those lecherous hands to himself." Sango answered still pulling her along.

"But does he do that to other girls?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, lets try another approach, who does he touch more?"

"Me!"

"Do you see the answer now?"

"What answer?" Sango asked stopping in front of their lockers.

"He likes you, dummy!" Kagome said as Sango let go of her arm.

"What?"

"He likes you. He only touches _you_ more."

"Yeah, the lecher." Sango folded her arms.

"Okay, let's make a deal. If I can get Miroku not to touch you for one week, you have to go on a date with him." Kagome said hopefully.

Sango thought about it for a minute. She _really_ thought about it. Miroku was cute, yeah, but it was just that hand of his. It was like it had a mind of its own. Then again, she liked the way he complimented her all the time. She really wanted that date. 'Kill two birds with one stone.' She thought. 'Even if it is only for a week.' "Okay."

"What?" Sango had said it so quietly that she was hardly able to hear.

"I said okay, I'll go."

"Yay!" Kagome jumped up and down hugging her friend. Kagome settled down straightening herself up. Still with a big smile on her face she said, "I will go and get right on your date." And she left skipping down the hall.

Inuyasha and Miroku were talking about football when Kagome came running up to them.

"Dude, no it wasn't. He fumbled the ball I don't know how many times." Miroku said getting up about to demonstrate what happened.

"No he didn't." Inuyasha argued.

"Miroku, Miroku, Miroku!" Kagome shouted.

"Well, someone's happy to see me." Miroku answered turning to her.

Inuyasha only looked on as if in shock. 'I don't get it. Why would she be happy to see _him_?'

"Miroku, you will be so proud of me! Actually, I'm pretty proud of myself considering how hard it was to get through to her." Kagome mused to herself.

Miroku's ears perked up, and his eyes flashed at the mentioning of her. "Who Kagome! Who is her?" Miroku asked hurriedly. (Is he that desperate for a date? shrugs)

Kagome looked at him confused before remembering. "Calm down Miroku." She waved him off.

"KAGOME! Who is her!" Miroku yelled exasperated with waiting.

"Well fine, if you want to yell at me, I guess I could call it off." Kagome crossed her arms and tilted her head up in a defiant manner.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Miroku said grabbing hold of her hands. "I just really want to know because I know what you can do when it comes to persuasion."

"Awww, Miroku, you're so sweet." Kagome smiled.

'What the fuck?' Inuyasha growled.

Miroku smiled back. "Now, would you tell _please_ tell me what you were going to call off, and who is 'her'?"

"Well… I _was_ going to call off your date with Sango, but…" she said directing her eyes elsewhere and smiling.

Miroku stood in shock before happiness started to light up in his features until he was in a full blown smile.

"Thank you!" He smiled kissing and hugging Kagome.

"Hey! Watch it, Miroku." Inuyasha called seeing his best friend being showered with 'friendly' love by the lecher.

Kagome smiled and hugged Miroku back. "On one condition though." Kagome said pulling back and holding up her index finger.

"What? I'll do anything." Kagome looked at him.

She closed her eyes. "You have to keep your hands off Sango for a week."

Miroku's smile started to fade. 'One week?' he thought. 'I don't think I can do that.' And he said as much to Kagome.

"Miroku, you have to. That's the agreement." Kagome pleaded.

Miroku thought it over.

"I'll tell you what." Kagome was willing to do anything to get these two together. They've denied it for so long that…well, Sango denied it for so long, that this was her big chance, so it couldn't hurt right?

"I'll let you grope me that entire week…"

"Hey!" came from a very angry hanyou. She was his dammit. She just didn't know it yet.

"…Providing you'll get hit every time you do." Kagome went on ignoring Inuyasha.

"Hey! Is anybody listening? No groping Kagome!" Everyone turned to look at the hanyou.

"Why?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha became flustered.

"Well…uh…because! Just because."

"Well, that's no plausible excuse, so what happens if I do?" Miroku interjected with a smirk.

"Then you'll find my fist in your face, got it?" Inuyasha growled holding up said appendage to further prove his point.

"Got it." Miroku shrunk back, hiding behind Kagome, who rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Kagome stated getting back to the conversation. "Miroku, will you do it?" Kagome asked clasping her hands around his and giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

'I can't resist that look and she knows that. But it is worth it to go on a date with the beautiful Sango.' Miroku came out of his thoughts and let out a breath. "Of course I would."

Kagome's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. 'I finally got them together!' she thought. "Yeah!" she screeched, "Thank You!" and hugged Miroku. "Thank you so much Miroku!"

"I should be thanking you, Kagome." Miroku said as he hugged her back.

"Come on Kagome, we have to go to class." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her to class, leaving Miroku to walk to his.

The bell rang, and each person took their seats.

"Okay class," the teacher said, "Today, we are going to talk about the Warring States Era."

Inuyasha got a bored look on his face. 'Again?' he groaned. So, to have an excuse not to listen, he decided to pass notes to Kagome. He scribbled something down on a piece of paper folded it neatly, and passed it to Kagome.

Kagome looked at the paper that just landed on her desk. Looking in the direction that it came from, she opened it and read the note.

_Kag,_

_Why did you get Sango and Miroku together?_

_Inu_

Kagome wrote a reply and sent it back.

Inuyasha opened the paper and began to read.

**I really wanted to see those two together. It was just getting annoying with nothing happening between them and we all know that they like each other.**

Inuyasha was about to write back when someone coughed. He looked up and saw the teacher.

"Ms. Higurashi and Mr. Takahashi, would you two like to teach the class, seeing as how you know what I've been covering since you are ignoring me?"

"No sir," Kagome answered for them both.

Then will you please stop passing notes and pay attention to the lesson?" he turned back around to the board and began his lesson over again.

Kagome paid attention while Inuyasha slept the rest of the hour.

Okay! All done with this chapter! I shall see you all next time. Luv ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I took so long. I've been sleeping, and trying to figure out what to get for my guy friends birthday. If you have any suggestions, that would be greatly appreciated. Oh, and I forgot to say that I don't own Inuyasha, and you don't want to know what would happen if I did. So, anyway, on with the show.**

**Chapter 4: Plans**

Kagome was in her room doing homework when the phone rang. She went over to the nightstand and picked up her cordless. "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, it's me," came the voice.

"Yeah, I know Sango, I have caller ID." She answered crawling into bed.

"Yeah, anyway, is it too late to back out of this date thing?" she asked.

"What? You can't back out! Do you know what I went through to get that date? No you can't back out!" Kagome yelled frantically.

"Oh, come on Kagome. I'll pay you!" Sango pleaded.

"You can't buy me off!"

"50 bucks!" Sango added.

'Hmmm, there is that new outfit I wanted.' Kagome thought, 'What am I thinking? No, no, no, no! Kagome chided herself. "NO! There is no way that you can back out! You are going on that date with Miroku whether I have to drag you or not!" Kagome shouted.

"Fine." Sango said defeated.

"Good." Kagome calmed herself down. "So, why did you want to back out in the first place?"

It took a while for Sango to answer. "It's not that I don't want to go out with him. I mean you know I think he's cute, I would love this chance, it's just that I was wondering what would happen after the date. What would if happen if we find out we have more in common?"

"Well, number one, you would go together, with your consent of course," Kagome explained. "Number two, you would start spending more time together."

"I know that," Sango rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying, would that change anything between us? Would I have to stop hanging out with you, to hang out with him?"

"No, I doubt Miroku would be that demanding. He would never tell you to stop hanging out with me. And if he did, I wouldn't let it happen. I'm sure you wouldn't either, right?"

"Of course."

"Just give him the right amount of spending time together, and everything will be fine." Kagome consoled her friend.

"Thanks."

"No prob." Kagome smiled.

"So, you never told me when."

"When what?"

"When is the date stupid!"

"Oh! It's Saturday, the official date night, duh!"

"Oh, okay then."

"Alright, bye!"

"Wait, don't hang up yet!" Sango interjected just as Kagome was about to hang up.

"What?" Kagome asked. "Sango, I have to finish my homework."

"Could you make it a double date with you and Yasha?"

"No, this is for you and Miro." Kagome denied her friend.

"Please? Just to be safe?" Sango pleaded.

"Safe? Safe from what?" Kagome wondered.

"Safe from Miroku's wandering hands through the night."

"It's not like me and Yasha being there is gonna help that problem."

"Yeah, but I'd feel much better if you were there." Sango begged.

"Fine. I have no problem with it, but I'll have to ask Miroku."

"Okay, what about Yash? Don't you have to ask him too?" Sango wondered.

"No, he doesn't count."

"That's mean."

"Yeah, but you don't have dirt on him like I do."

"Yeah, but that's blackmail."

"Do you want us to come or not?"

"Yes," Sango said quickly.

"Fine. Hang up so I can ask Miroku."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Bye"

And both girls hung up the phone. Kagome then called Miroku.

"Hello?" came the voice from the other end.

"Miroku? Hi, Kagome, ummm, you do know when you're going on your date don't you?" she asked.

Miroku chuckled in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head with the hand that wasn't holding the phone.

"Uh, no, we never really had the chance to go over that."

"Okay," Kagome sighed. This was hard work. "Lucky you, she called me, it's on Saturday," She was going to say something else, but she decided against it and sighed again.

"Okay, but you ended that sentence like you had something to ask me." Miroku wondered what she could be thinking.

"Yeah, um," Kagome paused. 'How should I put this?' She thought about it for a moment. 'I guess it's best to come right out with it.' "Sango wanted to know if we could make this a double date."

Miroku thought about it. Suddenly Kagome, taking his silence as a bad thing, spoke up.

"I know, I told her, it was supposed to be just you and her, but I guess she's a little nervous."

Miroku finally came out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess I would be nervous too." He said in a quiet voice.

"No, No!" Kagome said thinking he thought Sango didn't want to go out with him. "She does want to go out with you. She's just nervous. I promise you, if you agree to this, after dinner, we'll go off and do our own thing." Kagome explained.

"Okay." Miroku said.

"Alright. Remember. Saturday. Dress nice. Bye."

"Bye" and those two hung up the phone.

Kagome then proceeded to call Sango once again.

"Hello" she answered.

"Yeah, he said he doesn't mind as long as we split up after dinner." Kagome rushed. 'I am never doing this again.' She thought. 'Hopefully, I won't have to.'

"Okay, I don't mind, I guess."

"I'm guess he has something he wants to do. Wink. Wink." Kagome inferred.

"SHUT UP!" Sango yelled.

Kagome laughed. "Okay, gotta go, bye."

"Bye" and they hung up.

'This is sooooo exhausting.' Kagome thought, then called Inuyasha.

"Hello," a deep voice answered.

"Hi, Sess, is Inuyasha there?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" Sess answered.

"Because I have to talk to him."

"About what?"

"Look, could you just put him on the phone?"

"My, my, my, such a temper." Sesshoumaru laughed.

Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha. Please. Now."

"I love messing with you."

Sesshoumaru pulled the phone away from his ear. "Inuyasha," he called.

"What." Came the hanyous voice from the kitchen.

"Kagome's on the phone and she wants to talk to you."

Inuyasha came out of the kitchen with a bottle of soda. He took the phone from Sesshoumaru and sat down on the couch.

"Hello,"

"Inuyasha. Yeah. Any plans for Saturday?"

"Um, yeah." Kagome was surprised.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching TV, sleeping, eating, playing basketball…video games…" The list went on and on.

"So you're not doing anything?" Kagome interrupted.

"No"

"Okay. Good. You have just won the grand prize," Kagome said sounding like a game show host. "You get to go on a date with me, Sango, and Miroku."

Inu was confused. "What? Where did that come from?" he asked.

"I don't know. Tired. Need sleep."

"Okay, what?" he asked.

"You get to go on a double date with me, Sango, and Miroku."

"How did you come up with this?"

"Sango got nervous and tried to back out and I said she couldn't, so we came to an agreement that she would go as long as we went." Kagome rushed out for the last time that night.

"And Miroku's okay with this?"

"Yeah, as long as we split up after dinner."

"So I have to go?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, I know how you are so there's no backing out."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome huffed.

Inuyasha laughed. "Nothing. So, when is it?"

"Saturday. Dress nice, and you are picking me up."

"Why do I have to drive?"

"Because you're the guy, you're supposed to."

"I'm not driving, this is a new era. You women fought for your equal rights. This is your chance to be equal. **You** drive."

"Inuyasha…." She mumbled. Inuyasha had to strain to hear, her voice was so low.

"I am not driving!" she yelled.

"Fine, fine. Your voice is hurtin' my poor ears."

"Good. Now don't forget, Saturday. Dress nice. Bye." And Kagome hung up the phone.

"Well, Saturday should be fun." The hanyou sighed.

Okay, that's it. My hands hurt. I'm going to sleep. If anybody doesn't understand, email me, and I'll try to explain it to you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Kouga Returns**

Wednesday

Inuyasha drove up to school with Kagome in the passenger seat as always. He got out of the car only to see Miroku sitting on the steps next to Sango. Kagome got out of the car and ran up to Miroku and Sango, "So what happened?" she asked. "Could it be that they finally got together?" she thought aloud with a glint in her eyes.

"What? No, we were waiting for you." Sango said Miroku looked at Sango.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just admiring your beauty." He said. Sango blushed. Kagome smiled, 'But still, why aren't they together?'

"Anyway," Kagome said breaking out of her thoughts, "Are you two ready for your date Saturday?" she asked.

"Yeah," Miroku answered. Sango blushed and Inuyasha keh'd. "Let's go." Kagome said linking her arms with Miroku and Sango, heading into the school.

"Hey! Wait up." Inuyasha shouted hurrying after them.

Lunch

As everyone sat down at one of the bench-like tables that their school offered for students to sit and eat their lunch on, Kagome remained standing. "Hey Kagome. Where are you going?" Sango voiced.

"I'm just going to get something out of my locker. I left some homework that I have to finish in there." She replied turning to leave.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Inuyasha's voice stopped her.

"No. I'm okay. It'll just take a quick sec."

As soon as Kagome left, Kouga came strolling into the lunchroom, found Kagome's friends and headed over to them. "Hey! Where's my favorite woman?" he said looking around the lunchroom.

"Do you know how stupid you sounded?" Sango interrupted.

"What?" Everyone turned to see Kouga standing behind Sango Inuyasha's eye twitched at the sight of the wolf. 'What the fuck is he doing here?' he thought. Inuyasha growled baring his fangs.

"You just called Kagome your favorite woman." Sango continued.

"Yeah, so?" Kouga couldn't see the problem.

"Are there other girlfriends besides Kagome that we should know about?" Miroku saw the playful glint in his friends' eyes and decided to play along.

"What is she talking about Kouga?"

Kouga stuttered. "There is no other. Only Kagome. She's my only woman." Inuyasha's growl got louder. 'How dare that fucking wolf.' He looked to Miroku, wondering why no one was as angry at the wolf as him and saw that his eyes told him to play along.

"Inuyasha, Kouga's cheating on Kagome!" Miroku told the hanyou. "Well, isn't that horrible Miroku?" he said looking at the boy, "I guess she'll just have to break up with him." 'Not that she was ever going out with him to begin with…'

"I guess so." Sango intervened. Kouga's face went pale. "I'll just have to tell her later about Kouga's late night booty calls." Sango sighed.

"Wait! There is no other girl! Don't tell her that!" Kouga spluttered.

"Who was that other girl…, Ayame, I think her name was, that was all over you the other day Kouga?" Miroku asked. "Ayame, my friend Ayame? Kouga how could you?" Sango asked. "Now you're playing with two of my friends. I should kick your ass for that!"

"I didn't! I swear. Kagome was the only one." Kouga stumbled over his words.

" 'Was'? You mean Kagome was the only one that you decided to cheat on? Kouga you bastard, I didn't think you could sink any lower." Inuyasha snarled.

Miroku couldn't take anymore. He was about to burst out laughing if he stayed any longer. He calmly stood up and walked out of the lunchroom shaking his head at Kouga as he passed by him. His friends deciding to follow after him. "But I didn't cheat on her!" Sango heard Kouga call out.

Miroku couldn't stop himself from laughing when he got out of the lunchroom. Inuyasha came up and patted Sango on the shoulder, "That was brilliant. Did you see the look on his face?" Sango began to calm her laughing down along with all the others, but a few giggles would occasionally slip out.

"Hey, what's going on guys? Why are we out here?" The group turned around and saw Kagome walking towards them with her books in hand.

"Oh nothing….just the greatest prank ever." Miroku decided to fill her in and told her everything from when Kouga walked in declaring to know where his "favorite woman" was to the groups' impromptu exit from the lunchroom. By the time he was finished, Kagome was in tears. Not from sadness of course.

"Beautiful Sango, absolutely beautiful." Kagome complimented her.

"Yeah, but I have to admit that what he said was so stupid that I had to say something about it. It would have been a crime not to."

"Okay, Kagome lets get serious." Inuyasha said turning to look at her. "What?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha. "I don't want you going anywhere near Kouga." His face held no signs of joking. After that scene, why would he be? No matter how funny it was.

"O-okay…wait. Was that a demand or a request?" Kagome asked fire burning in her eyes. "Well, I'm telling you, so I guess that's a demand." Inuyasha knew those were the wrong words to say as soon as they left his mouth. Inuyasha said a lot of what was on his mind. He just had a problem filtering what came out of it.

"Excuse me?" Kagome folded her arms around her books. 'Who does he think he is?' she thought.

Inuyasha caught the tone in her voice. That was_ not_ a tone to mess with. When he learned about this certain tone, he always silently thanked the Gods that he wasn't on the receiving end of it every time he heard it. Today, it seemed as though he were alone because Sango and Miroku intelligently took a few paces back. He took his time to find his words before he spoke.

"I'm just saying…" he stuttered. "That you shouldn't go near him considering the way he treats you and calls you his woman and all that other stuff." He said.

"Gee Dad," Kagome said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I didn't know I couldn't talk to boys."

"_Apologize Inuyasha_" Miroku said under his breath. Inuyasha's sensitive hearing picked this up. But, no matter how scary she was, he had to stand his ground. He was a man dammit. He had his pride. "Okay, yeah, I'm saying you can't. Don't go any-fucking-where near him." He yelled turning his head and folding his arms.

He soon smelled the salty scent of tears. He turned around to see Kagome, tears welling in her eyes. "You jerk." She whispered before walking off, with Sango trailing after her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sesshoumaru Gives Advice?**

Miroku shook his head standing in the hall where the girls ran off. "Why did I do that?" Inuyasha voiced his thoughts. His head hanging low.

"Don't know man. Are you jealous?" he asked.

"Of course I am. You know I like her. You're the only person I told, so you should know. Hearing Kouga talk about her like that…just…triggered something inside me and I-I just lost it. I didn't mean it, but…well, I did mean it, but not in the way she thought." Inuyasha finished.

"Then how _did_ you mean it?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, I just don't want anyone besides me touching her, calling her their woman, taking her out, kissing her. No other guy."

"Whoa, man. No one went so far as kissing her. But, you do know that none of that will ever happen unless you ask her out. She is fair game. Anyone can talk to her. Take it from me, people are afraid of you. Once she's yours and you set your claim, no one will even think about it." Miroku explained.

Inuyasha was silent. "I'm going to talk to her." Inuyasha was getting up when Miroku stood blocking his friend.

"I'd leave her alone for right now. Knowing Sango, she'd probably kill you for coming around her so soon." Inuyasha stopped and thought. "I'll try and talk to her later." And he sat back down.

"Kagome, slow down!" The brunette yelled after her friend. Kagome stopped letting Sango catch up to her. Said girl came up and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder and comforted the young one, who was still crying. When Sango caught her breath, she quickly pulled her friend into a hug.

"Sango, why did he do that?" she asked. Sango could only pat her friends back and let her cry.

"Who knows? We can't see into the minds of men, and I'm sure that if we could, we would see things that we wouldn't like," Kagome released a small giggle. "But my guess would be that he was jealous." Sango explained.

"Sango, I love him. I honestly do. He's been there for me since we were kids. I know everything about him. He's my best friend, but I don't want to ruin anything. That's why I haven't said anything. I love him Sango." Kagome cried.

"I'll kill him" Sango muttered. 'But, frankly, she has to understand that he loves her also.' She held Kagome closer. "Shhh, Kagome." Sango said rubbing the girl's hair. "Let's get you cleaned up and get to class. The bells are going to ring in a minute." Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha tried getting Kagome's attention all day, but to no avail. Sango kept glaring at him every time he tried to talk to her, and walked away with her when he approached them.

Miroku told him to apologize, and of course he was against it like the stubborn hanyou he is. That is, until Miroku told him that not asking for forgiveness would jeopardize his future chances with her.

Kagome didn't want to talk to him. It was as simple as that. He had tried talking to her in the hall, but she just ignored him and continued on to her class.

Kagome caught a ride home from Sango. When she got there, she went straight upstairs to her room, to do her homework. She was in the middle of her geometry homework, (which she hated) when Souta knocked on her door.

"Hey sis!" Souta called.

"What?"

Kagome was frustrated as all hell. She did not understand what she was doing because her teacher didn't know how to teach, so she had to struggle with the whole damn thing. "Inuyasha's on the phone for you."

"I'll get it in my room."

"Kagome said she'd get it in her room." Souta told the hanyou on the phone. (A/N: why did I say that?)

"Hello?" Kagome's voice was heard from the other end. "Souta, you can hang up now." Kagome told him, and he did.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started.

"Goodbye." And she hung up the phone.

"Well, that went well." Inuyasha said to himself. He hung up the phone and tried her cell while blocking his number, but she had already turned it off. The amber eyed hanyou went downstairs to sulk.

When Sesshoumaru came downstairs, he found Inuyasha in the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" the youkai asked. Inuyasha turned around.

"Getting food."

"What are you making?"

"My favorite sandwich." The hanyou smirked.

Sesshoumaru looked surprised. You learn to decipher his emotions if you've been around Inuyasha long enough. "Okay, what happened?"

"What?"

"Inuyasha, the only time you make your favorite sandwich," his fingers made quotation marks, "Is when you're having girl problems."

"What? I can't get any food without having you think I've got girl problems?" Inuyasha snarled, glaring at his brother.

"Inuyasha, please, you're acting the same way you did with Kikyou." Inuyasha flinched as Sesshoumaru finished.

"Don't even mention that bitch's name."

"Noted. Anyway, what did you do?" Sesshoumaru asked changing the subject.

"Why?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to give you advice."

"Oh, so now you're giving me advice? Who are you and what have you done with the real Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked backing away with a frightened look on his face.

"I'm trying to help _you_ out, now tell me what you did." Inuyasha slowly nodded and told him everything from when Kouga showed up, to when she ran off. "I tried calling her, but she won't talk to me."

"Have you tried asking Sango to talk to her?"

"You really do love me don't you?" Inuyasha asked looking at Sesshoumaru. "You know my friends names, you know when I'm having girl problems…"

"Just shut up and answer the question." Sesshoumaru interrupted.

Inuyasha eyed the older demon. "Sango would skin me alive if I even thought about calling her."

"Try calling Kagome again. It seems that she's upset because you act like she belongs to you. You got an attitude and refused to back down. She clearly does not like being controlled. This includes telling her who and who not to talk to." He continued before the hanyou, who was looking like he was about to, could interject. "So my suggestion is to get on your knees and beg forgiveness, and if she doesn't believe you, beg some more. And while you're at it buy her some flowers, because from the way I see it, you're fucked." Sesshoumaru finished.

"I'm not begging. I'll ask and I'll buy her shit, but I won't stoop so low as to beg." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Sometimes that's how low you have to go to get the one you love." And Sesshoumaru walked out the room. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha called out.

"To the office. The case I'm working on needs more attention than you."

"Fuck you!"

Inuyasha keh'd and went back up to his room forgetting about his sandwich, determined on calling Kagome. Just as he was about to pick up the phone, he thought, 'Maybe I should go over to her house instead. Less chances of her hanging up on me.' And he left.

Inuyasha had just pulled up to the house when he saw Kaiya Higurashi coming out of the door. Inuyasha got out of the car and walked to her. "Hi, Mrs. Higurashi, I'm here to talk to Kagome." Kaiya first smiled and then took her spare house key off her key ring. She handed it to Inuyasha. "Good luck." She said then left.

Kaiya always loved Inuyasha as her own son. She always hoped he would become a permanent part of her family. She was surprised when Kagome came home crying and spilling her guts about what happened at school. She knew the temper the boy had. She just hoped he could control it when he was around Kagome, so nothing would go wrong between the two.

Inuyasha stared after her for a moment before going up to the house. He took the key and opened the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for such a long wait, but I lost my story when I cleaned my room. I know where everything is when it's dirty, but as soon as I clean it, it's like a whole new room. I had to wait until I messed it up again to find it. Anyway, I'm sorry. Gomen Nasai. Please forgive me. bows**

**Chapter 7: Kiss?**

"Mom, are you back that quick? What did you forget?" Kagome asked coming down the stairs where she saw the door open. Inuyasha walked through the door and she gasped.

Inuyasha closed the door. When he looked up, he saw a goddess descended from Heaven…no…wait, it was only Kagome. (A/N: I'm sorry, I had to.) But still, she looked like she came out of a very hentai dream. (A/N: Hah! I kill me! Okay no more author intrusions. walks away silently) She was wearing shorts that cut off at the middle of her thigh and a white tank top with a towel over her head, which told him she just came out of the shower. His eyes went wide. 'Stop it…bad thoughts Inu' he scolded himself. 'There's no time for 'that'' A little voice inside his head answered 'Of course there isn't we'd still be in the middle of it.' 'Arggh, Shut up!'

'Hey, I'm only saying what you're thinking.'

'Go away!'

'No'

Inuyasha was about to really curse that little voice out when Kagome's spiteful voice broke into his reverie.

"What are you doing here?" She was rubbing her hair with the towel, trying to get her hair dry enough to take the towel off of her head.

"I came to apologize." He answered.

"I really don't need this right now." Kagome thought aloud.

"Wait!" Inuyasha stopped her. Kagome turned around. "I brought you these." Inuyasha held out a beautiful arrangement of pink and red roses. Kagome stared at him.

"Throw them in the trash on your way out." Inuyasha wasn't fazed. He pulled out his ultimate weapon. Kagome loved chocolate. "What about this?" he asked holding out a heart-shaped box of chocolate. Kagome's features brightened. 'Yes!' Inuyasha did a mental happy dance. "Chocolate from you makes me sick." She ended with a smile, and continued up the stairs.

Inuyasha growled. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out." She called from the top of the stairs. "Kagome, wait!" Inuyasha said, anger in his voice. He ran up the stairs and got to Kagome's room in enough time to have the door slammed in his face. 'Ouch.' He thought rubbing his abused nose. Taking a gamble, he tried the door knob. 'It's open. That's weird. I thought she would lock me out for sure.' he thought as he pushed on the door.

Kagome was lying on her bed, headphones on her head, when Inuyasha walked in. 'Damn, I forgot to lock the door.' She thought. "Go away Inuyasha." She said angrily. "No not until you hear me out." He quietly shut the door.

Kagome _really_ not wanting to deal with this right now, buried her head in her pillow, and began to scream. Inuyasha's ears immediately flattened on his head. "Woman, will you stop screaming!" he yelled over her. Kagome continued to scream while Inuyasha managed to walk over the source of the noise and clamp is hand over her mouth after pulling it from the pillow.

When Kagome was pulled up, a hand over her mouth, she immediately bit down.

Inuyasha snatched his hand away. "Owww, you bit me!" he looked at her horrified. "I had a right to." She defended herself. "What right was that?" he yelled. "The right to do whatever the hell I want to the person that upsets me." "Where did you come up with a law like that?"

"I found it!"

"Where!"

"I don't know!"

"Well how can you use it?!"

"Like I just did!"

"That makes no sense!"

"I know!"

There was a pregnant pause before Inuyasha busted out laughing. Kagome soon followed. She leaned on Inuyasha, trying to control her breathing.

When she calmed down, she noticed the situation she was in and pulled away from him. "Sorry." She mumbled, turning her head to hide the blush that was slowly creeping up on her face.

She tried to get up and go check on Souta who was in his room, when Inuyasha pulled her back into his embrace. "Inuyasha, what…" "Shh." He interrupted. "Listen to me now, because I will probably never say it again. I'm Sorry. I was wrong to yell at you and I have no right saying who you can and can't talk to." No response. He sighed. "Do you at least forgive me?"

"Yes, but may I ask a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why are we like this?" she asked gesturing towards themselves.

"I just want to hold you."

Kagome was silent. "Um, may I ask why?"

"Because I love you," Inuyasha voiced his thoughts accidentally.

Kagome's eyes grew wide. 'Did…did he just say he love me?' Kagome didn't know what to do, did he really meant that, or did he just kind of let it slip out by mistake. Should she ask if he meant it, or should she just pretend it never happened?

Inuyasha noticed the mistake he had made. He knew Kagome wouldn't return his feelings. He didn't mean to say it; it just kind of slipped out. He moved to get up, ready to leave. "I'm sorry Kagome."

Before he could go any further, Kagome's hand latched onto his shirt. Inuyasha stiffened. He didn't turn around, wanting her to speak first.

"Inuyasha," she started, "Did you honestly mean that? I can't really say anything until I know exactly how you feel." Kagome's head hung low. Her bangs shadowing her eyes.

Inuyasha turned around. He looked at the young girl on the bed. He moved closer to her, kneeling down in front of her. Inuyasha took her face between his hands. "Kagome, look at me." He said tilting her head up to see her eyes.

"Kagome, I love you. I've never met anyone like you. All the girls I ever went out with, I only broke up with them because they could never be or match up to you. I never wanted to cross the line between friendship. I didn't want to just in case we couldn't go back." Inuyasha looked away from her. "I've always loved you. So I will take the chance and ask you. Just tell me, if it doesn't last, promise me our friendship will never end. That we'll always be there for each other."

Kagome nodded, her emotions preventing her from speaking.

"Kagome, will you go out with me?"

Kagome answered his question with a kiss.

**Sorry it's so short. Read and review please.**

**_Inu_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews! They really make me happy!**

**Chapter 8: Double Date**

Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to school, Inuyasha's arm around her shoulder. Miroku noticed and raised an eyebrow. "Well, what have we here?" Kagome blushed. Inuyasha just kissed her cheek. Sango looked on wide-eyed. "Are you two together now?" she asked. Inuyasha just smirked and said, "So what if we are?"

"Congratulations my friends!" Miroku shouted, shaking the couple's hand. "Thanks." Kagome blushed. Inuyasha keh'd.

"Kagome, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sango said pulling Kagome's arm. However, Inuyasha would not let go, not wanting to be separated from her yet.

The girls looked at him and before they knew it, Kagome was being pulled toward him, Inuyasha delivering a sweet kiss, chaste kiss upon her lips.

Sango tugged on her friends hand. Inuyasha held on tighter. He didn't want to end their small kiss turned make out session just yet. Kagome didn't want to end it either, but she knew how badly her friend wanted to talk, so she pulled back with a tiny peck. "Later." She whispered knowing he could hear her. "I'll hold you to that." He whispered back. Kagome turned around and walked off with Sango.

Inuyasha stared after Kagome with an approving look on his face. Miroku stood next to him and smiled. "It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked staring off in the direction of the hanyou's eyesight.

"What?" Inuyasha asked turning to Miroku. "Admit it. You were staring at her ass weren't you?" Miroku smirked.

Inuyasha's face turned red. "I was not!"

"Yes you were, you were staring like you were…I won't even say it." Miroku nudged Yasha's arm, a perverted grin on his face. "Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku laughed. "So what happened? Did you tell her?" he asked calming down. "Yeah." The hanyou replied, a forlorn look on his face. "What did she think?" he probed looking for answers to satisfy his questions. The hanyou turned back towards the sky.

"She thought I didn't mean it." Inuyasha sighed. Miroku looked shocked. "You did correct her right?" he asked. "Of course why do you think I'm with her right now?" he yelled, arrogance dripping from his voice. 'Good enough for me.' Miroku thought. "Come on, let's go find the girls." He suggested, and the two walked off.

"Okay Kagome," Sango stopped her friend. "What happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome feigned innocence.

"You know darn well what I'm talking about. The kiss, Inuyasha, how did it all happen? How did this get started? Kagome, I am your best girl-friend. I have the right to know!" Sango shouted at Kagome.

"Do you really want to know?" Kagome asked teasing Sango a bit more.

"Isn't that what I've been telling you to do for the past minute and a half?"

"Okay, well…" Kagome told Sango everything starting when Inuyasha walked in the door to when he asked her out. Sango's features brightened and by the time Kagome was finished, they were both squealing and jumping around together.

"I am so happy for you." Sango exclaimed.

"Thanks, I didn't know Inuyasha could do things like that. I mean, he's always been Mr. Macho, acting like he doesn't care. But that night, he just really turned out to be so sweet." Kagome gushed.

"I'm glad to know that you think that sometimes." Inuyasha's arms encircled Kagome's waist from behind. "I can be sweet all the time you know." He placed his chin in the crook of her neck.

"Yeah, I'll take your word for it." She smiled.

"So, Lady Sango, are you ready for tonight?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Which reminds, Kagome, am I coming over your house to get ready?" Sango asked her friend.

"I was thinking we could go to your house." Kagome answered, squirming around in Inuyasha's arms, who was placing kisses on the side of her neck.

"Go to Sango's house," Miroku intervened. "I would like to have the honor of picking her up from her own home."

"Okay, well, that settles that." Sango said. "I have to go, bell's gonna ring and I'm still not halfway to my class." She started walking.

"Wait! I'll accompany you!" Miroku ran after her.

"So what are you gonna wear?" Inuyasha managed to take his lips off her neck.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Kagome smiled back.

"Well, whatever you wear, I'm sure you'll look beautiful." Inuyasha kissed her temple.

"Awwww. Thanks." And they walked off towards Kagome's class.

**That Night**

"Kagome, come out of the bathroom!" Sango yelled knocking on the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Kagome opened the door. She was wearing a blue jean skirt and a white, long sleeved collared shirt with white K-Swiss shoes.

"Damn girl, who are you dressing up for?" Sango admired.

"What? It's not that fancy." Kagome looked herself over. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, it's just, we don't know where we're going, so it would be kind of hard to plan our clothes." Sango said heading into the bathroom attached to her room.

"Well, where do you want to go? Unless they have something planned for us." Kagome said sitting on the bed in the room.

"Well, I know for sure they don't have anything planned so, I guess we could go to the movies."

"How do you know that?" Kagome started putting her hair in a ponytail.

"He told me after we left you and Inuyasha. He said he didn't have anything planned, so he would have to figure something out." Sango called from the bathroom.

"Okay, but don't you think that we should call and ask him if we could pick where we want to go?"

"Yeah, go ahead and call him, but decide where you want to go."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care." Sango finished with her hair.

"How about the movies and then we go out to Fire and Ice?"

"Sounds great!" Sango came out of the bathroom. "So how do I look?"

Kagome turned her head towards the bathroom. Sango was wearing a pink v-neck shirt with ¾ sleeves, a dark blue jean skirt, and white Adidas with pink stripes.

"Miroku's gonna jump you, you know that right?" Kagome smiled.

"Shut up! Okay, now, call Miroku, we got ready earlier than we were supposed to be."

"Why don't you call him?"

"Fine." Sango picked up the phone and called Miroku. After a few short rings, Miroku picked up.

"Hello."

"Miroku, it's Sango, do you or did you make plans for tonight?"

"No, I was gonna wait until we got to your house?"

"Okay, well, me and Kagome want to go to the movies and then Fire and Ice."

"Okay, we can do that."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye" and they hung up.

"So…" Kagome trailed off.

"We're going to the movies." Sango turned to her friend.

"Ok, well we have time on our hands, let's go watch TV." Kagome suggested.

"Ok, but I guarantee you, there is nothing on." Sango led Kagome downstairs to the living room.

Kagome and Sango spent the next half hour flipping through channels. The doorbell rang when they had settled on a cooking show to watch. Kagome got up and opened the door.

There stood Inuyasha wearing a blood red silk shirt with black pants and shoes, while Miroku wore the same thing, except his shirt was purple.

When Inuyasha saw Kagome, he was stunned to say the least. "Wow, Kagome you look beautiful." He said looking her up and down.

"Thanks," she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Inuyasha moved to the side to let Miroku, who was holding a bouquet of flowers, come in. Miroku's eyes scanned the living room until they landed on Sango. Miroku's breath caught in his throat as he took in the appearance of her. She looked absolutely beautiful to him.

For a moment, Miroku forgot where he was and thought he was about to wake up to another dream, so he pinched himself. "Owww."

"Miroku, are you okay?" Sango asked coming closer to her date for the night.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Miroku replied holding the arm he pinched.

"Then why did you pinch yourself?" Sango asked stopping in front of him.

"Because I thought this was another beautiful dream that I was about to wake up to and be disappointed about." He explained. "Anyway, here these are for you." Miroku handed Sango the flowers.

"Thanks, let me go put these in some water."

Miroku watched her walk into the kitchen in his own reverie.

"Awwww, isn't that just too cute." Kagome and Inuyasha watched from the sidelines.

"Yeah, _too _cute if you ask me." Inuyasha huffed. Kagome hmphed. "You have no romantic bone in your body, do you?" Kagome's question was meant to be rhetorical but Inuyasha answered. "I can be romantic, why do you think I'm taking you out on this date?" Inuyasha sighed. Wrong thing to say. "Oh, so you're only doing this to prove a point. Not to spend time with me.?" Kagome crossed her arms. "I can't do both?" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Fine, whatever." Kagome sighed. After a moment's pause, Inuyasha said, "You know I love you right?" he gave a soft squeeze to her midsection to get her attention. "Yeah, I know." Kagome graced him with a smile and a kiss.

"Okay, guys we're ready to go." Sango came out of the kitchen. She went over and pulled Miroku's arm. "Come on."

Miroku smiled leading his date out the door. Inuyasha and Kagome followed.

The group decided on a movie that the girls wanted to watch. Sappy and romantic.

"Tell me again why I'm watching this." Inuyasha asked Kagome. They were sitting a few rows behind Sango and Miroku.

"Because you would do anything for me." Kagome replied taking his arm and putting it around her shoulder.

"Keh."

Sango and Miroku were sitting awkwardly next to each other waiting for the movie to start. Miroku's eyes gazed over to see Sango's hand resting on the armrest. Miroku's hand hesitantly reached out to cover hers.

"What are you doing?" Sango's hand stiffened.

"May I hold your hand?" Miroku asked in a hurried voice.

It almost sounded like he was embarrassed to Sango. "Uh, yeah…Sure" she stuttered. And Miroku's hand wrapped itself more comfortably around hers.

The lights dimmed and the movie started.

"That was beautiful." Kagome cried as they exited the theater.

"I know, I loved the part where Michael came back begging for forgiveness. It was so cute!" Sango reminisced.

"Oh, please! I still don't think Jessica should have taken him back. I mean he cheated on her…twice!" Kagome held up two fingers to emphasize her point.

"But it was true love." Sango argued.

"Well, what do you guys think? We're obviously getting nowhere with this." Kagome asked the boys.

"Huh?" was Inuyasha and Miroku's oh-so-intelligent reply.

"Okay, let me put it this way," Kagome explained. She turned to Inuyasha. "If you cheated on me, I broke up with you, and you came back begging for forgiveness, would you expect me to take you back like that?" Kagome snapped her fingers.

"Uh, yeah." Inuyasha said as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Kagome glared at him. "You expect me to just take you back without any regard to my feelings about why you cheated on me?" She was shouting at him by now.

"If I promised not to do it again." Inuyasha said with equal fervor.

"Promises mean nothing! It's just another saying that doesn't mean anything! There is no use in making promises if you're just going to break them!" Kagome was beyond tears now. She was bringing up emotions that were supposed to buried long ago.

Sango and Miroku were inching their way towards the car. "Uh, we're just going to go sit in the car." Miroku sheepishly said. Sango agreed all the while hiding behind Miroku.

Inuyasha threw the keys at them as he tried to console a sobbing Kagome.

Miroku took Sango's hand and led her towards the car. Once there, he opened the door and started the engine. He then went around to the other side and opened Sango's door.

"Thank you." She blushed as she climed in. Miroku then climbed in on his side.

**Thank you for all the reviews, and I'm sorry that it has been this long since I updated, but I've got school, and then my internet conked out on me, but I'm back and raring to go! This might seem short, but this is only half of the original chapter. When I have more time, I'll post the rest of it. Please review.**

(Second Author's Note 4/10/2009): To be honest when I started my story, My One and Only, I had some idea where it was going, and then I stopped writing, and now that I come back to it, I have no idea where it's going. So to those of you who are reading it, (and I wouldn't be surprised if no one is...) please bear with me. I will finish it. I just need some time to figure things out. Now that I've gone back and read it again, I've made some changes to certain chapters, and I'm figuring out where I want chapter nine to go, but it will get there. Believe you me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked his girlfriend as he held her in a soothing hug. Through the many years he'd known this amazing girl, he'd never known something like this would bother her so much. It pulled at his heart to know that he had no idea about it. He was her best friend dammit! He was supposed to know what made her cry. What made her happy. What mad her smile the smile he had absolutely fallen in love with. It was his job to be there for her and he wasn't.

As Kagome calmed down, her head still resting on his chest, her arms still around his shoulders, she attempted to tell him about her past. The one she had kept from him the summer of tenth grade year. "Remember when I left for the summer Inu?" she asked.

She waited silently for the hanyou to nod before continuing. "Well, obviously I never told you what happened, but that's where this whole thing is coming from."

Inuyasha remembered. The day she came back, he was there at the train station to meet her, and when she had gotten off the train, she looked nothing like the Kagome that left. Her hair was flat and seemed dry and unkempt, not the usual bouncy, waviness that her hair was, her clothes were all dull colors and looked like she had just gotten out of bed and threw on whatever was on the floor. It was a very big change for him to adjust to and when he tried, he found that he didn't want to. This wasn't his Kagome.

As they were walking to his car, he tried asking what was wrong, what happened, but she either ignored him or changed the subject. Sensing that she didn't want to talk about it, he backed off. After they had gotten into the car, the ride to her house was silent and the air around the two was tense. Inuyasha wanting to know what was wrong, Kagome not willing to give up the information. Arriving at the Higurashi household, Inuyasha helped her with her things and she entered the house without a word, closing the door behind her.

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. Usually she would have invited him in and they'd have lunch or play games together, but he got nothing. This definitely wasn't Kagome. He stared at the door in utter disbelief before he turned around and made his way back to his car. If he knew Kagome (and he did), she would be back to her normal self in, give or take, a few days.

Too bad it took almost a week for her to get over it. During the week, he'd tried calling her cell phone, but it was forever turned off it seemed. He'd tried going over to her house a few times, but every time, her mother would tell him that she wasn't taking visitors. The next week at the start of school, he saw her and she looked absolutely gorgeous. Nothing like what he had witnessed the past week. Her smile was brighter than he'd normally seen it, her laugh was contagious. She looked so…different. When she glanced his way and caught sight of him, he did a one handed wave and she smiled back at him before making an excuse to her friends and heading over in his direction.

He stood and waited for her to make her way over to him and when she did, he was enveloped in one of the biggest, sincerest hugs he'd ever been in. It was probably the first time he'd ever acknowledged the feelings he'd had for her because he could remember the blush that was staining his face.

As she held him in her embrace, her face against his chest, she apologized for the way she'd been treating him the past week. He, being her best friend, found no need for her to apologize. Everyone had one of those days, hers just seemed to be a week, and he told her as much. Nonetheless, she profusely apologized for her behavior and said she wouldn't stop until he accepted, which of course he did. What else could he do? He just wanted to know what caused her to act that way.

She expressed to him that she didn't want to talk about it and gently explained that she would be grateful if he didn't bring it up again. He agreed, but it never stopped him from thinking about it from time to time. He never brought it up again. He was just happy he had her back. Now that he thought about it, it was totally not in his character to be worried about anything so emotionally charged as that situation had been, but she was his best friend. If he didn't worry about her, then who—besides her parents—would?

"What happened Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome heaved an inward sigh before she began her story.

*~*

Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango were in the car after they had found it in the massive parking lot. Who knew you could lose a car?

"So what do you think is wrong with Kagome?" Sango asked, Miroku helping her into the passenger's side.

"I don't know." Miroku replied closing her door and making his way over to the drivers side, and situating himself in the seat, turning the ignition. "I do remember Inu telling me that she hadn't seemed like herself one summer, but he never elaborated on it."

Sango turned to look out the window at the city nightlife. "I hope she's okay." She murmured.

"I hope so too." Miroku remarked, not sure her comment was meant for him to hear or not.

Going through Miroku's mind was a whole myriad of things. How Kagome and Inuyasha were doing, how to feel being _alone_ in the car with Sango, so close to her, but mostly how to tell her that he liked her. So he just blurted it out into the silence.

"What?" was her initial response, her head turning sharply and her eyes forming into the shape of saucers, and her mouth dropping open.

Miroku's face stained with color and he kept his eyes downcast or staring forward, anywhere but at Sango, hands clenching the wheel. He was acting so unlike himself, but none of that mattered he figured if it was for the girl he really liked.

Sango's eyes eventually moving back to the window, Miroku continued on. "Umm…" he started out. "I like you." That seemed like a good point. "I really like you." Miroku wanted to kick himself. 'Great, now that we've established that, maybe we can say something else.' He chastised himself. "I…uh…" he scratched his head nervously. "You're really cute and I like your personality and I've liked you since I first met you, which is why I was so happy when you agreed to go on the date."

Sango was surprised to say the least. She never thought in her wildest dreams that he would admit that he liked her and be serious about it. "What about her lecherous ways?" was the first thing out of her open mouth. 'You just had to bring that up didn't you?' she thought.

"Everyone I ever did that to I never really liked…except you of course." He quickly amended. "I always thought they were cute, yeah, but I never saw myself being with them, nor did I see anything that could last with them. You're the first one I ever saw myself really being with. If you were my girlfriend, I couldn't promise that it would never happen again, but what I could promise is that I would try to devote as much attention as I could to you and be there for you whenever you need me." Miroku finished. He waited for Sango to say something…anything while silence filled the car. Honestly he would have been happy if she would have made a comment about how the wind messed up her hair, but he knew that was so not Sango.

Sango turned to look at him for the second time since the start of the conversation. "I- " she started. "I sort of like you too Miroku." She admitted.

Miroku turned around with a surprised look on his face. "R-Really?" he managed to stutter out.

A cute blush stained Sango's features. "Well, yeah. I always thought you were cute. I loved the fact that you played sports. It made you cuter." Okay she was totally blushing now, the red becoming brighter and more prominent on her face and reached all the way down to her neck, and could no longer maintain eye contact with Miroku, so she looked away. Though she felt Miroku didn't have a problem with that because of the things she was saying. She didn't want to spill her _whole_ heart to him (though she sort of just did), and she said, "So yeah…that's what I think about you."

Miroku on the other hand looked like he'd died and gone to heaven. He was certainly surprised at Sango's admission, but happy nevertheless. At this moment, she could have told him to go jump off a fifty foot bridge, and he happily would have done it. Not wanting to push his luck, but wanting oh-so-much more to come from this confession he asked, "Sango would you consider…I mean…would it be okay…w-would you be my girlfriend?"

At this, Sango turned back around. "Really?" she squeaked out, her eyes going wide and a smile spreading across her features. Then, as if just realizing what she did, she hurriedly composed herself. "I-I mean really?" she said in the calmest most non-girly voice she could muster.

Miroku chuckled at this. He loved how cute she was and that certainly took his nervousness away. "Yeah, really." He said. "So will you?"

"On one condition." She amended.

"What's that?"

"That hand of yours…" she pointed at Miroku's "cursed" hand and gave him a knowing look, "comes nowhere near me." She finished. "Or anyone else for that matter." She quickly added, not wanting him to get any ideas.

Miroku smirked, "Condition granted, though you should know that it probably won't last very long, though I'll try."

"I'll deal with it as long as you try." She stated.

"Okay. You've made me very happy Sango." He told her as he reached out to lace his finger with hers.

A/N: I'm so very sorry for taking too long to post anything. I won't even count the years, and I can give you no excuse other than laziness. I'm too lazy for my own good. I'm currently putting off writing a paper that I've put off for at least two weeks, and here I am uploading this… I would have made it longer, but I felt that this was enough. Maybe I'll come back and redo it. Yeah, maybe later.

Well, it would be mighty fine if you all reviewed and told me what you think of the chapter, and go back and read the others, if you haven't already, because I changed some stuff in there. Thanks again, and don't forget…

Review please!


End file.
